


Exhaustion & Souls

by deadmannewil



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Handholding, Non-Sexual Intimacy, One Shot, Soul Touching, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadmannewil/pseuds/deadmannewil
Summary: Kris and Susie touch each other's souls for the first time.Slightly belated... But still written for the one hour challenge. Took me an hour and 30 more minutes.Twitter for more entries: @KxS_1h
Relationships: Kris/Susie (Deltarune)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Exhaustion & Souls

22:21. Late evening, it was. It’s peaceful outside, and it’s pretty quiet too. During quarantine, after all, there’s nothing better you can do than stay at home. Some unfortunate people are forced to experience something unfortunate… Something that would make living through quarantine a hellish experience.

It sucked. Nobody expected that viruses could cause an epidemic, nobody was ready for it. Most jobs were called off, most places were locked, food was delivered in vans to the doors… People tried their best to be solid.

Kris, Hometown’s lone human, was thinking about something. His girlfriend, Susie, the local dragon whelp, would suffer through a lot of loneliness, if not for her mother’s clever mind. If there wasn’t such a thing as phone calls, Susie would probably come to Kris by herself anyway but, it’s always nice to know that it’s okay with her family.

Due to her mom being an unwilling workaholic, she was stuck in Ebott city until further notice. Nobody needed to think much to understand what weight that carried. A few examples that Susie might’ve experienced would’ve been boredom, starvation, and at worst - desperation. What would she do, what would she eat, who’d get money, who’d stop by, where could she go? Five questions, and none of them really have an answer that would be satisfactory.

Hence, Susanne called Susie and told her to stay with Toriel and Kris. She made sure that Toriel was fine with it, so Susie was a welcome guest in the Dreemurr house. First day went by more awkwardly than usual, considering Susie was adapting to the slightly different lifestyle, more organized one, but it went by alright. Nothing much had happened that day, and she was pretty happy about being with Kris and Toriel for the time being too.

This evening however, it was comfier than yesterday. Toriel had already gone to sleep, so they were entirely alone. They’d be quiet too, as nobody wanted to awake the sweet goat matriarch. Now they focused their attention to a pretty awful action movie. It had all of the sins: bad story, very questionable motivations, terrible music, terrible acting and worst of all - terrible visual effects.

Kris even laughed at some moments because he recognized those effects as public-use green screen effects you’d see at MePipe, not properly inserted as well. Susie, to her ears, heard bad echo around the voices in the movie, which made it hard for her to take any dialogue seriously.

They laid pretty comfortably. Susie laid on the couch fully, while Kris laid in front of her with his head resting on her muscled arm. With Susie’s unpillowed hand, she was gently caressing his hair. Their focuses were on the movie, although with a lesser interest.

Eventually, after Susie’s yawn for the third time, she spoke, looking to make some small talk instead of watching the movie through force.

“Man. You know, the more I look at this movie, the more I wanna throw a punch at someone who thought it was a good idea to push such ‘entertainment’ to the zombie box.” - The dragon spoke without satisfaction, imagining a badass scenario of her wrecking the TV studio from inside out.

“Heh.” - Kris chuckled. Thinking of how it might’ve been fun, despite the consequences. - “Would be fun to ACT and get them to put on some classic movies, no?”

“Yeah, you bet it would!” - She said with sparkled enthusiasm, a dumb grin appearing in her expression. - “...Man, why aren’t we switching channels yet? Surely there’s something else that’s better than this shit.”

“...Huh, I don’t know, honestly. I guess it’s never too late.” - The human replied, his hand fumbling under a pillow that was occupied by the mauve creature’s head.

“We should.” - She said, yawning for the fourth time after. - “Where’s the remote again..?”

“It was on the coffee table, but…” - He said, before pulling said remote out of the pillow. “Ah, nevermind. It’s underneath the pillow.”

He moved the remote and pressed two buttons. The TV switched channels from 33 to 42, movie channel to cooking channel. It showed an advert of some weird spinny tool that cut salad and meat and… All with a click of a button. Even the ad for it looked appetizing, food looked fresh...

“There we go, the gourmet shows.” - Kris sighed out, placing the remote on the floor and moving closer to the dragon.

“Hah, bad idea, bud.” - She smirked, this time wrapping an arm around Kris’ side. - “Appetite is a bitch, remember?”

Harshly, or so it seemed to her, he commented. - “Please swear less.”

“R-Right.” - She replied, scratching the back of her head. - “Sorry, still getting used to living with a cute human and his protective mother.”

With a slight snort from Susie, a flustered voice came out of Kris. - “H-Hey, come on.”

“Don’t tell me you’re hardening to my teases. That’d be very unfortunate.” - Susie replied, showing her tongue to noone in particular.

Then, after the advert ended, it was back to some show called ‘Gourmet Failures’, which basically had top chefs from the world making fun of food served at various restaurants, where chefs could really do better.

They laid comfy, and they felt something within their souls, something like… Warmth?

“Hey, Kris? Is it just me or… Do I feel slightly warmer from, uh…” - She fumbled with her words. - “B-Being closer to you?”

“No…” - He said, moving a hand to the soul’s position. - “I feel warmth as well.”

“H-Heh… What would that mean, in your opinion?” - She asked while brushing his hair.

“From what I remember of biology, it’s probably our souls..?” - He said, trying to remember what would cause this.

“What do you mean?” - She asked, trying to think what that would mean. She remembered something about positive emotions making souls radiating but, was it really it?

Kris would confirm this, as he spoke. - “If two people who like-like each other are close, their souls radiate.”

“Yeah… I uh… Remembered that positive emotions do have some sort of an effect on souls. That makes sense...” - She said, a little hum followed afterwards.

“Yeah… Hm… Susie?” - He asked, turning on the couch to face Susie.

“Yes?” - The dragon replied, as she brushed hair out of her eyes and looked at Kris, both of them making eye contact. That made their cheeks turn brighter.

“Is it hard for a monster like you to… Pull out a soul?” - He asked, which made Susie slightly be taken aback, since what he asked was quite intimate, maybe even the most intimate that was.

But… Even if it’s intimate, she felt that it was interesting to see what else would happen.

“Not really… Why are you asking?” - She questioned, one of the eyebrows raised, her brain practically submerged in excitement all the while.

“I know it sounds silly and… Intimate… But, uh… Do you wanna touch mine-while-I-touch-yours?” - Kris said, last words spoken very fast and meekly.

Susie didn’t miss a chance to mess with him. She heard him clearly, of course but with a laughing fit, she murmured. - “W-What was that? You spoke a little too fast there, man! Hahah.”

“D-Don’t make me spell it out!” - He said in a mix of embarrassment.

“Come on-n-n-n.” - Susie held his shoulder. - “I know what you meant, Mr. Shyness. I don’t really mind it, I guess? Just that uh… I never really touched a soul before. Is it dangerous?”

Kris thought for a second, and remembered that the common knowledge is on his side this time.

“Not if the soul’s carrier is damaged and the soul barrier is weakened. Nothing would happen in our case, I believe.”

“C-Cool. Then uh, let’s move to a more fitting position.” - She said, standing up and grabbing Kris’ shirt collar.

“H-Huh? O-oh!” - Kris managed to let out before Susie firmly placed him on the couch, in front of her.

They both sat, legs crossed, both ready to show their souls.

“R-Ready?” - He asked.

“Yeah… Yes.” - She replied.

Both of them thought of taking the soul out and slid their hand through their themselves. Kris had his hand inside his flesh, allocating the soul. Considering he was on normal terms with it, there was no pain. Susie slid it through her magical constructs, reaching the soul.

As they took it out, the room quickly took a more lit surrounding. It was a mix of white and red, making a big chunk of the living room lit a bright red. Susie looked at Kris’ reddened figure, his soul pulsating and radiating brighter with each pulse. Her own soul also felt like it was beating faster, glowing brighter as each pulse hit.

“This is… Fascinating…” - Kris said, slowly.

“I-Indeed…” - She could only confirm.

“So…”

“Wait… Hands first.” - She said, reaching her hand out to take Kris’ hand.

“O-Okay…” - As they interlocked their right hands, they readied their left ones. - “Ready?”

“Yes…”

They made contact with one another’s soul. It felt… Very different.

As Susie grabbed Kris’ soul, he’d feel how something was touching him from the inside. Susie was slow with her movements, just like how Kris was slow, so there was no pain at all, only soothing feeling from the inside. A bit of a chill wrapping their insides.

Susie tried brushing the soul just like she usually pats Kris’ head, and with the motion set, Kris felt somewhat ticklish inside. He giggled, which set his controlled posture to be gone, and as a result, his grasp on Susie’s soul was less controlling and more motioned. Susie also started giggling from the sudden tickling inside and almost in the same second, their hands were out from each other’s souls.

The human looked in the dragon’s eyes, and took her soul in his two hands, bringing it closer to his chest. Susie did the same with his soul.

If soul-hugging was a thing that couples did, then they the two youngsters could mark that off the mental to-do list. If it wasn’t, then they innovated something.

After a few minutes of mutual holding, they decided that it was enough and placed the souls inside of them again.

“That was… An experience.” - Susie said, falling back on the couch and continuing to lay there.

“Yeah… Ticklish but… Comforting.” - Kris confirmed, coming back to his spot with the dragon, who swiftly wrapped her arm around his side yet again.

“Y-Yeah…” - She confirmed, as she yawned again, however it was genuine exhaustion now..

“I’m sleepy…” - Kris said, to which Susie nodded.

“Same… Is touching souls exhausting?” - She questioned, setting her head on the pillow, placing her unused hand underneath it.

“Maybe…” - Kris said, tired to think properly. - “They are culminations of our being after all…”

“Hah… Yeah… We sleeping here then? I’m too lazy to go up.” - She said, thinking only about how cute it’d be to sleep next to Kris through the night. She didn’t really care if Toriel would scold her about it next morning too, at least, not now.

“Sure... Good night.” - Kris said, as he turned off the TV. He hugged Susie, facing towards her this time.

“Heh… Good night…” - She just kept holding him closer.

Not even a minute passed, both of them were snoring.


End file.
